User blog:Angel Emfrbl/I don't dislike them...
Crypton Future Media. Don't get me wrong I really don't dislike them because Kaito is amongst the Vocaloids I happen to like. In fact its just my experience with the Western Vocaloid reaction that brings me to dislike them. Lets take that website I mentioned last blog entry where I was miffed at what was written about Luka. This is the sort fo thing that the west has issues tackling, the appectance Crypton isn't all there is to Vocaloid. Luka wasn't the first Vocaloid to sing english and was only the first to do both languages. But the way that website writes it, Crypton are pretty much the only Vocaloids and Luka is the "break through" to the lack of English. Its a sort of special treatment in western quarters thats becoming annoying. I can find information freely on Crypton, because no one shuts up about them. I can find information on English Vocaloids because their one e-mail or search engine away. I cannot find information unless someone brings up that important interview in the fandom to light. I mentioned this at VO forums, I had a 30 second argument with my ex-boyfriend over Miku alone, because "she is the best and I don't know what I'm talking about so nuts to you" were his words, ended the argument. Tragically, I already owned 2 Vocaloids at the time, he was treating her like she was a fresh muffin out of the oven when I'd come back into Vocaloid for several months and had already began to edit wikipedia and the wikia. It was like an ant (representing the typical annoy youtube/anime fans) bragging to an elephant (representing the big time Vocaloid fans) that its ant hill is bigger then a nearby mole hill when the elephant can see the mountains in the distance and the ant can't. No matter what, Miku is just the biggest star of Vocaloid, but those who hang around and only get into Miku and Crypton will never be able to see the full Vocaloid experience. When I first started editing, it was Gumi and Gakupo's lack of information anywhere that had originally made me consider it. It was the biasedness towards the engloids that made me rewrite. Honestly, I've always been pretty annoyed that the western fandom don't seem to care for these other Vocaloids existence when everything adds up. And when you consider that Crypton is now fighting to keep its Vocaloid popular now they've built this fandom and craze, you can see why they turned their attention to the west when they know biasedness is strong and Miku has fans in greater numbers. If they take the western fandom with Miku, they pretty much ensure their Vocaloids are at the top permamently. I'm not going berate Crypton's tactic because its still pretty clever enough to admire, but it does make me wonder n a few things about the western fandom at times. As I said before, I'm generally negative towards Miku English but too curious to consider it a bad idea. But a lot of Vocaloid fans were dreading its release because of this... It does leave a lot of food for thought. I don't know, I rate Bil from PowerFX as pretty cool right now for letting me print information on the wikia from the e-mail between us. Honestly, the PowerFX and Zero-G guys are pretty cool without having to be big title busters. Sometimes I wonder if the ant colony really knows there is a barrel full of honey just beyond their reach of scope... This Elephant knows its there, lol. :-3 I just wish I could get information on the non-Crypton Japanese Vocaloids, I gave up trying to write a list of Vocaloid references for miku pretty early one... Also, so I went to the doctors for the catepilla rash yesturday evening. Apparently his had it all week with the caterpillas, people coming for this and that treatment. I also warned my neighbour, who didn't know they'd been in my area for years as she only moved here a handful of years ago, about the nasty little things. Also, I'm about to go to a supermarket and get ANOTHER pill for this. I'm not kidding my neck is bright pink right now due to a crean and I already spent a couple fo £'s on one type of pill and now I have to collect another. Really, why did I spare that catepilla's life again? I've seen the moth it turns into before, our version around here is a tawny colour, didn't release the moth was the catepilla adult form though at the time. Might not be so forgiving next time I see one later this year so I know what that things caterpillas can do. Also, apparently the pill might cost me up to £7, so I'll have spent over £10 possibly by this evening. Apparently my doctor had someone in in the morning with quite a bad reaction so I'm considered quite lucky since my reaction is mild in comparison. This is now the 6th day of suffering... >_<' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid